Assorted AUs - Gajeel x Levy
by GaLevyRedfox
Summary: 'Oddly specific AUs' - Random Gajevy assortment; will range k-t
1. Camping

**Prompt:** _I know nothing about camping, will you help me? I think I heard a bear._

 **A/N: I'm having horrible writer's block so I found a list of 'oddly specific AUs' on tumblr so here's one!**

* * *

"Lu, you can't be serious." The blunette huffed behind her seated friend as she noticed the window open on her screen.

"I told you that I'd come, but on my conditions." Lucy defended her choice to rent a cabin.

"But the fun of camping is to be out doors, making s'mores, and sleeping under the stars." Levy pitched her points on why she desired to go camping so badly.

"We'll do all of that except the last part." She continued typing on her keys tapping away before stumbling on the perfect cabin for the weekend. "Oh look at this one!" She pointed her manicured nails at the monitor focusing on a nice spacious location.

The cabin was built like an upscale apartment in the middle of a bustling city. Decent sized living room leading into a restaurant furnished kitchen was just the beginning. The master bedroom contained a honeymoon suite sized bed enough for four.

Lucy's eyes sparkled at the amenities, especially at the king sized hot tub available for use. Levy started falling for the details included in the bundle the longer she read on with her friend looking over her shoulder.

"No no!" The blunette sprang back up as she shook her head trying not to fall for the luxuries. "All that looks nice but we have to enjoy Mother Nature!" Levy lectured standing her ground before turning to Lucy who had a smile on her face.

"Sorry Lev." She had no remorse on her face as she revealed the conformation note to the fancy cabin that would be reserved for them on the upcoming weekend.

* * *

"So why are you bringing your sleeping bag?" Lucy questioned most of what Levy was bringing out of her room into neat pile by the door ready to be placed into her car.

"Because I'm going rouge and sleeping outdoors. Juvia said she'd sleep in the tent with me also." The blunette smiled from the thought of her friend trekking the wilderness out with her. She brought out one last box full of snacks placing it by her supplies.

"Are you sure? You know as much about camping as I do, which is nothing."

"And that's why that box is filled with every book about camping the library had to offer." Levy pointed to the heaviest box that was going to be a pain to load.

* * *

The blunette was ready for their weekend to start as she hummed along with Lucy to the radio.

"Are we stopping for Juvia?" Lucy lowed the volume once the upbeat song ended.

Levy shook her head, "No, she's already at the park since her boyfriend is a ranger."

"We'll probably have a hard time getting her away from him."

The pair chuckled together as they turned to admire the large pine trees leading into the state park. After getting permission to enter from the man in the entrance booth, Levy drove up to their designated cabin. Their spot wasn't too far into the park deciding to be close to the ranger station.

"Whoa…" They stepped out to face the wooden structure that was more impressive than the pictures advertising it could do it justice.

The two brought in the limited supplies, Levy wasn't going to leave her items outside if it could be helped.

After settling Lucy into her home for the next few days, Levy stepped down the three steps back into the wilderness. The blunette clutched the rolled up tent before looking up to the voice cheerfully calling her name.

"Levy!"

Juvia came jogging up to her ahead of the two larger bodies behind her.

"I'm glad you found us!" Levy embraced the bustier blunette who was going to be her camping partner.

Levy waved to the familiar male coming up becoming less of a shadow. His short raven hair tufted up into spikes complimenting his dark eyes.

Gray gave his petite friend a hug before letting go feeling Juvia's jealous beating eyes bore a target into his back.

He whistled while noting the cabin they had chosen. "I thought you wanted to camp." He teased her knowing full well the amenities it was packed to the brim with.

"I did!" Levy pouted while placing the tent onto the ground unable to hold its weight any longer. "Lucy is inside, she insisted."

Gray shook his head understanding how they ended up with the home.

"Calm down." Gray's partner grabbed Juvia by the shoulders holding her back from snatching her boyfriend back. Of course she knew they were just friends but that detail wasn't going to stop her.

"Don't be mean Gajeel." Juvia huffed at his side pouting from being held back.

Gajeel watched the newly formed pair convertase like the old friends they were. Gray noted his friends were coming for the weekend but he didn't quite go into details on their appearance. Not that he would have cared to listen in the first place.

He looked the petite blunette up and down smirking at her small stature barely reaching Gray's shoulders. The combat boots she wore definitely gave her an extra inch or two. The longer he stared, the more of her beauty became evident.

Whimsical azure hair tied back by a green band complimented the light peach tone of her skin. His eyes couldn't help but wander to her pristinely cut curves that turned at just the perfect moment cascading down her backside coming to the hem of her khaki shorts.

"Gajeel!" Juvia waved her hand in front of her friend's face when he fell into a staring daze. "Get off of Juvia!" She huffed pushing his arm off of the top of her head.

Gray turned back to the bickering pair going to introduce his partner but was stopped by two females that were camping nearby for help. He scratched the back of his head before excusing himself. I'll be back in a bit."

"I'll go too!" Juvia nervously rushed towards her lower untrusting of any female around him alone.

Levy waved to the pair giggling at Juvia defensively holding his arm as he spoke to the women in need. Once out of sight, she bend down ready to pick the tent back up but it was gone from in front of her feet.

"Hmm?" She looked around puzzled before turning to the man who seemingly worked alongside Gray from their matching uniforms.

He was already crouched down dumping the contents from the back on the ground allowing the beams to clink against each other as they fell.

"Umm…I can do it." Levy sheepishly called out nervous from what he was doing.

He simply 'tsked' before continuing. "I wouldn't feel right letting you set this thing up by yourself."

Levy blushed softly at his gentleman like nature despite his rough appearance.

"After all, I don't think a shrimp like you could set it up. Gi hi." He began to laugh uncontrollably despite the sudden scowl on her face.

 _I spoke too soon._

"I-I can do it myself!" Levy huffed while marching towards the pile he had created of her temporary home.

"Sure shrimp." He mockingly popped the 'p' much to her frustration. "Pretty sure yer goin' for the instructions."

The blunette stared at the unraveling list of directions before crinkling the paper behind her back causing him to laugh once more.

"And one thing, my name isn't shrimp!" She huffed in a loud voice. There was only one way to fight and that was to toss back the same sarcastic rudeness. "It's…"

"Levy." Gajeel looked up at her deadpanned while she wore a shocked expression.

He pulled out a folded copy of the renting conformation from his front pocket with her name boldly printed on it.

Levy took and pouted from realizing Lucy had set the documents in her name. She huffed with her arms crossed around her small chest adding volume to her cleavage that made his cheek run rosy from obviously staring.

He looked away before she could possibly catch on. "Are you coming to help, Levy?" He emphasized her name just to make her happy.

"That's better." Levy smiled as she joined in following his lead as he continued to mock her instruction usage. She figured if something was messed up then she had leverage to poke fun at him.

To some disappointment, the tent was successfully set up. Although there were some short jokes stuffed in between about how large it was for such a small girl.

The blunette snickered trying not to let the jokes get to her. His unique laugh coupled with perfect smile that had extended canines, he was slowly becoming more attractive.

"Don't be mad just because you can't fit inside." She spoke with a teasing giggle.

"Oh yeah?" He responded standing up from his crouched position tossing the mallet aside. He took it as a challenge and took her hand lifting the flap that was the front door up for her. She slipped inside with him following behind.

Lucy stepped outside fresh from the shower with her hair pulled up in two pig tails. She hand her bright pink pajamas on with soft white bunny slippers.

"Levy! Where are you?" The blonde stepped cautiously down to Levy's car unable to find her. Only when the tent rustled softly did Levy pop her head from the slit.

"Do you need something?" Levy questioned as Gajeel popped his head from beside her.

Lucy was initially puzzled by the unfamiliar man and decided to tease her. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you had company." She raised a brow.

Levy jumped out of the tent with a tinge of pink on her cheeks. "I-It's not what you think!" She dusted herself off as Gajeel stepped out.

A male voice coming from his radio strapped to his belt interrupting.

"Sorry shrimp, it looks like I'll have to play house with you some other day, gi hi." He rustled her hair before turning to Lucy. "Nice to meet you bunny girl." He laughed while walking away leaving the blunette to giggle at her slippers.

Levy softly waved watching him walk away down the designated path before slamming her hand down at Lucy's suspicious smirk.

* * *

Levy yawned softly as she rose from the tent to stretch in the early morning. Juvia came behind her slowly after rubbing her eyes to Lucy opening the door to her cabin.

"How did you sleep?" Lucy sarcastically questioned wishing the pair would just come and stay inside with her.

"Pretty good," She answered even with a slight lower back ache from deviating from a plush bed for the first time.

Juvia was about to rebuttal complaining of her pains but Levy interrupted. "Shouldn't you go to Gray?"

The busty blunette jolted awake from her lover's name before rushing out and shouting 'Gray-sama.' Lucy giggled before turning to Levy holding one of her many books.

"Get your boots on, we're going hiking!"

* * *

With little knowledge of the path and hiking in general, the pair set out. But what's to know? Just keep walking and don't step on loose stones.

After their trek extended a few hours more from majorly getting lost, the pair arrived back to their campsite. Lucy couldn't have been more relived and retreated into the cabin leaving the blunette alone outdoors. She was determined not to let that minor fail get in the way of enjoying the camping experience.

"H-How?" She struggled to start a fire by herself as she read a how to book laying out clear instructions. "Why can't I do it?" She started nibbling frustrated on her lower lip as she tried to get her primitive hand drill to work.

"Oi shrimp." Gajeel's rough voice made her jumpy letting go of the 'progress' she had made. "There's a new invention." He lit a match striking it on the booklet before tossing it for it to ignite the bundle of sticks and torn newspaper Levy had meticulously collected.

"H-Hey! I almost had it!" As she rose from her feet, she huffed at him.

"Sure yah did." He teased her eyeing the survival book located on the ground.

"I did!" She followed his line of sight to the book feeling slightly embarrassed. She tried leaning down to reach it before having a large arm wrapping around her waist.

"Oi, don't fall into the fire." Gajeel took a tighter grip on her body leaning her away from the cracking flame and closer to his broad chest.

A soft gasp passed her lips as the sudden movement made her grip on the front of his shirt close as to not fall backwards.

"Oh…thank –" As she parted her lips to speak, she paused focusing on the rosy tone of his lips.

They weren't sure if it was the close proximity or the warmth of the roaring fire that caused it, the rosy color dusting over their cheeks.

"Gray-sama~" Juvia's fawning voice bustled through the trees and up the path.

The sound of the busty blunette's voice frantically separated the two into a safe distance.

* * *

As the sun set, the small group set themselves around the fire on the thick logs supporting their weight. Juvia cuddled with Gray speaking on how romantic it was to be with just him forgetting about the other bodies present. Levy sat on a separate beam along with Lucy securing a marshmallow to the end of their stick before placing it onto the fire.

Gajeel rummaged through the materials crunching on the bars of chocolate and gram crackers separately unwilling to spend time putting together the snack.

"Hmm? Are you sure you don't want to eat it like this?" The blunette constructed her s'more with an extra block of chocolate, the way she liked it.

Gajeel looked over to her and finished chewing on the chocolate in his mouth as she moved to a spot beside him.

"It's better like this! Take a bite." She reached the treat up to his lips to which he hesitantly took a bite of.

The blunette giggled softly as he pulled away pulling a string of burnt marshmallow til it stuck to his chin. She wiped it away forcing a blush to appear on his cheeks.

They neglected the watchful eyes until Lucy couldn't hold in her giggles and Juvia offering to feed Gray.

* * *

It's out last night Lev!" Lucy stretched excited to get home as she came up behind the blunette seated by the heap of ashes that she kicked around.

Levy sighed neglecting to make eye contact with her friend, "Mhm."

"Are you going to miss Gajeel?" The blonde accentuated his name as she grabbed her shoulders making the blunette's heart skip a beat from his name.

"N-No of course not!" Levy nervously tried to convince her.

"Sure sure, you know you could just ask for his number."

"There's no reason for that." The blunette stared down at her shoes making indents in the soft dirt.

"So stubborn," Lucy sighed. "Anyways, are you sure you want to stay out here? Plenty of room inside."

The blunette shook her head, "Juvia should be here soon!"

* * *

Levy laid beside the busty blunette tucked tightly in her sleeping bag. The darkness creeped in quickly sending Juvia into a good night's sleep as she clutched her Gray doll as it were the real thing.

She tried to focus on the orange coloration of the fluffy sheets that she knew were there but now were pitch black in her line of sight. Her heavy eye lids brought her into the same sate as Juvia after a few more minutes.

"What was that?" The petite blunette yawned softly in a half asleep state after hearing a disturbance outside.

The snapping of branches and dead fallen leaves crumpling beneath a heavy foot fully awoke her in a panic.

She opened one hazel eye fearful of what could possibly be a menacing figure either on the outside, or worse, before her. Nothing popped into her sight much to her relief as she released a once fearful sigh out.

The relief was short lived as the sound of an advance towards the campsite continued.

Levy brought her sleeping back up in a defensive manor as if feather stuffing would protect her.

"Does Levy hear that?" Juvia spoke softly as she awoke to the same noise holding her Gray plush.

"Umm Juvia, has Gray said anything about there being bears here?" The petite blunette nervously questioning although fearful to face the nodding she knew Juvia was doing.

Rustling continued from the nearby trees bringing the two girls to sit up cautiously close together.

"We'll be o-okay." Levy's voice cracked losing the last shred of confidence she had left.

"Gray-sama! Juvia needs Gray-sama!" The busty blunette wasted no more time in bolting out of the tent and down towards the path to the ranger's station.

"Juvia, don't!" Levy cried out getting no response losing her to the darkness. She quickly zipped the tent back up and sunk back in contemplating her next move. She held her legs to her chest fearful from the sound that increased causing her to be parlayed from the fear.

She closed her eyes tightly as the sound boomed before a flash of light from the outside offered some light inside.

"Hmm?" She hesitantly opened her eyes to the front zipped seemingly being pulled on by itself. "Lu?"

"Shrimp?" Gajeel peered in catching a fearful blunette jumping to his presence.

"Gajeel!" Without hesitation, she jumped from her crouched position embracing the familiar figure.

"O-Oi, are you okay?" He raised his arms up to her embrace before hesitantly putting his arms around her in a comforting manor.

"There's a bear outside!" She held onto the front of his shirt unwilling to let go just yet.

"Bears?"

"Yeah! I heard heavy steps and ruffling near the trees." She spoke in a muffled voice as she was to his chest shaking in his arms.

Gajeel's eye twitched at being mistaken for an animal as she called him the overly large presence.

* * *

"What was that?!" Levy hid behind his larger build as the light shined on a bunny that was skipping by in their path.

"Just a tiny animal, just like you. Gi hi." He teased her fearful nature but ceased laughing when catching the genuine fear written on her face. "Listen, I brought you out here to see there's nothing to be scared of."

The blunette refused to budge gripping his shirt remaining close.

"Do you feel better now?"

"A bit…" The blunette was still shaky in her voice refusing to separate from his side.

"Then go in and be with your friend." He tried to nudge the blunette up towards the direction of the cabin.

"B-But I don't want to wake her up." She fidgeted with her fingers not wanting to intrude her sleep.

"Then what are you going to do?"

* * *

"Levy," Lucy yawned. "Are you up already? We need to get packing…" She called out while rubbing her eyes revealing a dead campsite. She assumed she had just over slept and peaked in expecting to see Juvia as the second body.

A soft gasp was the sound she made when she caught a muscular tan arm tossed around Levy's petite body in a defensive manor. She had curved into his body in the most comfortable sleeping position with a soft smile.

"Goodnight." Lucy zipped the tent back up allowing the two to finish their nap.

* * *

 **note: Juvia is safe xD**

 **I can't decide which one to do next so please let me know which one is better! (I already have 2 others written so this one will come after those~)**

1\. 'so YOU'RE the douchebag who keeps mowing their lawn while i'm trying to sleep' AU

2.'I hired you off craigslist to be my date for a wedding' AU


	2. Subway

**Prompt** : 'this person just fell asleep on me in the subway but they're cute so whatever' AU

 **ugh; It's a bit rushed just bc I need to write random little drabbles in order to get over my huge writers block that just wont budge. T_T**

 **also note: Subways don't exist in my city so I'm going off of what I remember how they work via watching shows when I was young. though I watched those shows well over a decade ago so I could just be making things up.**

* * *

While the sun so gently rose waking the city with warming rays, it instead brought a bustling panic to the blunette who was flipping her apartment upside down.

"I can't be late again!" Levy picked up her empty red messenger bag stuffing the scattered papers she was working on the coffee table from the late night before. She slipped her crimson flats on securing the strap around her thin ankle as she crammed the papers in.

Even while a hurry, she still stopped by her bookshelf picking out her travel companion for the day. Her delicate digits ran over the spine of the books located the middle shelf with suddenly no urgency.

Picking out the perfect book couldn't be rushed, well only until the final alarm warned her she was really going to be in hot water if she didn't get rushing out. With a huff, she plucked out a random book and snatched the now cold toast as she ran out.

"Please don't leave without me." Levy prayed to the subway gods that somehow it would arrive late allowing her to be barely on time.

She practically forced her legs to take longer strides when reaching the underground entrance a few minutes later.

In her rush, her skirt blew up as she descended a few steps. She held her breakfast in between her teeth while holding the plaid material down whilst angrily mumbling at the cat calls.

* * *

"Please hurry." Levy spoke softly under her breath as she waited in line to purchase a token.

The single available line moved slowly with angry patrons holding up the line in front. While nervously nibbling on her toast, she looked back to the subway cart loading, the one she needed to be on.

With the final call, Levy lost hope in actually making her class on time. _Great, another strike._

She looked down kicking the dust in front of her with an audible sigh.

"Oi shrimp."

Levy ignored the initial call assuming it wasn't for her.

"Shrimp." The voice lowered with a tinge of frustration as she didn't initially turn around.

"M-Me?" Levy picked her head up to find that the voice was indeed calling out for her. She pointed to herself as the tall man nodded.

She cautiously approached him as his features came to light. His strong features mixed with an intimidating amount of piercings, made her gulp. As she stepped forward, their height different made her more nervous.

"Is this your ride shrimp?" He questioned wile pointing to the loading cart.

"My name isn't shrimp," The petite blunette mumbled at first. "But yes, I won't make it though."

"Come with me then _shrimp."_ He flashed his metro card. "We can both go."

"B-But isn't that illegal?" Levy hesitated for a moment wishing to take him up on his offer.

All he did was carelessly shrug at her concern. "Gotta beak the rules sometimes." He gave her a reassuring grin that she fell for.

"Okay sure."

"Gi hi, good. Now let's go." He picked her up unceremoniously from the back of her blouse un-tucking it while the fabric wrinkled in his hand.

"H-Hey! Let me go and don't make it so obvious!" Levy huffed while being so rudely yanked up off of her feet. "But thank you." She thanked him when finally let down able to board the cart.

The strangers found themselves in a packed environment. Sigh, the downfalls of being late.

A seat was freed up for the blunette by a nice gentleman which she thanked before filling in the vacant spot.

Gajeel took a spot standing and holding the railing while sighing wishing for the ride to be done and over with. The nauseating feeling of motion sickness he tried hard to repress but was slowly creeping in. While trying to ignore the sickly feeling, he tried to find the blunette in the crowd but failed to locate her specifically.

Through the next stop, the bodies present dwindled eventually thinning out til a soft azure color popped out. He would watch her taking subtle peaks trying not to be the creep on the subway.

Although her features demanded a double take. She took a framing curl tucking it behind her ear as she was engrossed in the novel in her lap neglecting proper posture. She'd smile softly into the book before changing her expression to a furrowed brow every so often before sitting straight up to stretch.

He glanced back at her finding entertainment though her changing expressions. It was as if he was reading along eventually following emotions with her. A soft yawn she let out co-existed with the final stop before theirs.

A seat emptied beside her which he glared down two others to take the seat.

Levy gave him a soft smile to his grin before turning her attention back of her book.

"Please excuse the interruption," The conductor began to speak over the intercom. "…but we're experiencing some technical issues and we'll have about an hour delay. Thank you for understanding." The voice cut off just to let everyone audibly groan in disappointment.

Levy sighed, "I could have stayed home." She grumbled as she closed her book. "…and slept a bit more."

Gajeel picked up on her speech that was muffled by a soft yawn. He grunted as a response unwilling to show the frustration he had for the delay. He reached into his pocket trying for his phone to call in late but before he could pull it out, a new weight stopped his arm.

"Huh?" He turned to his right noting the petite woman fast asleep resting on his arm. Her delicate hands laid on her book before slipping off into the space between both of their legs.

Gajeel internally jumped from the sudden touch, her thin pinky bridged on his black denim. If she wasn't sleeping, he could swear she was doing it just to see him squirm.

"H-Hey." He softly nudged her hoping she'd take the hint.

She let out a soft muffle as her brows furrowed to the bothersome movement trying to interrupt her much needed nap. He finally quit trying to wake her much to her sleeping relief.

"Great." He grumbled softly trying his best to ignore her.

After a few minutes, she nuzzled her cheek and nose into his arm ruffling the black long sleeve cotton her wore that clung to his muscles. She took an audible whiff in and with a soft smile, obviously enjoyed his spicy scent.

Her close proximity made him gulp and gain a rosy tone heating up his face. He coughed softly as he managed to move swiftly enough to cross his arms over his chest as she remained on his arm.

He couldn't hold himself back from peering away for long at the petite body breathing on him. She didn't jostle much reaming fairly still as only her sky blue curls shifted with strands sliding onto her soft cheeks.

The strands over her lips blew up slightly to her in and exhaling. He chuckled at the soft display and noticed her hair tickling her nose. With a careful movement to her hair at her crown, her hair was slid behind her ear securing the lock as not to bother her further.

"C-Come here." The blunette mumbled softly.

Her voice caught his attention once more but was obviously speaking in her sleep.

He looked down at her lips parting to her breathing before noting the small crumbs on the corner of her lips. He reached over hesitantly before retracting fearfully back as she moved slightly.

 _Stay still._ Gajeel tried once more successfully brushing his thumb on her soft skin clearing it of the crumbs.

"Hm.." Levy squeezed her eyes to a sudden touch before slowly opening her large hazel eyes to him.

Gajeel froze from waking her with his hand still in close proximity to her lips. Flustered, his hand quickly retracted as she fully came to.

"I-I'm sorry, did I?" Levy sat up while pointing to his arm gaining an immediate embarrassed blush.

"Yeah but I d-didn't mind it." He quickly reassured her that she had nothing to be embarrassed about.

She blinked soft at him a few times before a smile tugged on the corner of her lips. She laid her head back on his arm suddenly boldly nuzzling up to him.

"Oi, are you still sleepy?"

"No, I just want to be here."


	3. Craigslist

Prompt: 'I hired you off of craigslist to be my date for a wedding.'

enjoy this quick one shot~

* * *

"Oh Lu, it's going to be just beautiful!" Levy found no trouble in joyously fawning over her best friend's upcoming wedding. The ample weight of last minute supplies held no deterrent as she almost skipped with it. After setting down the box half her petite size, she came up to the blonde's watchful eyes. "Lu?"

"Have you figured out who is going to be your 'plus one?' You're definitely cutting it close." Lucy raised a brow anxiously waiting to hear word on her date.

Levy nervously gulped as she looked away. "Well you see…" She began to speak soft words ultimately unable to piece together a proper sentence.

"Hmm?" The blonde bent at the waist meeting an eventual eye contact.

"Don't worry about it Lu." The blunette laughed softly knowing that vague reassurance wouldn't suffice.

"You know I could always set you up with someone!" Lucy sprang vertical running over a mental list of single men available and more than willing to get a chance at Levy.

"No no! I have someone already!" She squeaked out suddenly in order to silence her questioning.

"W-What? Who!" Her plan backfired immediately meeting more questions she could definitely not answer.

"You'll have to wait and see!"

"But-!" Lucy was stopped by a text message sent to her phone. "Great, Natsu is already at the bakery, if I don't hurry he'll eat everything." Lucy giggled as she waved goodbye driving off.

Levy remained silent waving as she sunk back into her home alone.

* * *

"Levy! How's the man hunt?" Cana came up behind the blunette who jumped in her skin to the question.

"How?"

"Lucy is telling us to make sure you come in with a man on your arm." The brunette sat across the way from her petite friend stealing her drink.

"O-Oh of course." The blunette sighed.

"Well you better get to talking to someone because you just can't purchase men," Cana joked.

Levy was taken aback by her sudden joke. "Of course you can't!"

"I don't know, maybe you can like on craigslist or something." Cana continued her joke laughing as she took another hard long swig out of her mug. "You'll be surprised by the things you can get online."

Levy cringed at the prospect initially laughing it off negating the option.

* * *

' _ **I can't wait to meet your man ;)**_ ' Lucy sent a message to her the day before officially running the blunette out of time.

Levy sighed holding the typed words in her hands. The last few hours and no progress had been made in the way of a date.

" _Maybe I could ask Jet or Droy? No, she'll never believe it."_ The blunette set her phone aside unable to reply to the message just yet.

" _If I don't find someone, Lu is going to spend the whole night trying to find me someone."_ The realization hit. She became desperate when she logged online taking Cana's joke to heart.

* * *

"So Levy, where's this man that's supposed to be here?" Cana questioned while carrying two of her favorite wine bottle snuck from behind the bar. "He missed the reception, he's cutting it close."

"I-I don't know, they promised he'd be here." The blunette fumbled through her purse searching for her phone and the agency's number.

"I honestly can't believe you did it!" The brunette chucked softy to herself while downing half of the first bottle.

"I-It's not what you think! I told you, I contacted an acting agency and it's strictly professional. Definitely not what you're thinking about." Levy defended her last option.

"Do you at least know what he looks like?"

"No, I should have asked for a picture but it was so last minute. I only got his name, it's…umm…" The blunette scrolled through the back and forth emails before securing his name, "Gajeel Redfox."

"Sounds promising." Cana winked adding to the embarrassment the petite blunette was feeling.

"This is the last time I tell you –"

"Oi I heard my name somewhere around here, who's Levy?"

"Hmm?" Levy turned to the figure calling her name. She came face to chest before looking up catching a glare from multiple piercings.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what you looked like…are you Gajeel?"

"Yeah I am. Also no hard feelings, Ivan should have just told me to find a shrimp." Gajeel initially chuckled at her height needing to bend slightly to meet her.

Levy gasped at hearing such a name, "Shrimp?"

"Hey Lev!" Lucy stepped out from the crowd approaching the blunette quickly straightening out from their brief conversation. "Oh, so this is your date?" She looked Gajeel up and down noting his 'bad boy' style was perfectly the blunette's type. More piercings than she could count coupled with a viciously perfect smile, he was everything on her 'list.' "So how long have you two been dating?" She teased erupting her friend in bright pink tone to her pale cheeks.

"W-What?!"

"Almost two months huh?" Gajeel draped his arm over the petite blunette making her whiplash up to him.

"I-I don't know if I'd say that…" She pressed her fingers together kicking the dust under her heel.

"Levy how dare you not tell me!" Lucy took her hands raising them.

"Well…"

"Lucy! Luce!" The blonde's eye brow twitched to her new husband calling her over.

"Great, we'll talk about it later alright?" Lucy left with the fading question that was more of a demand.

Levy waved softy before turning her hand to swat at Gajeel.

"Hey what did you do that for?" Gajeel jumped back from her sudden assault. "Why did you say that? We're not dating."

"Of course not, I just thought that was part of the act."  
"It wasn't supposed to go that far!" Levy huffed.

Cana giggled watching their bickering. "Well you two are too far into it, better keep up the act. Hold hands, it will be convincing!" The brunette took the initiative inside leaving the new 'couple' outside.

"Guess it's set." Gajeel shrugged taking Levy's small hand directing them to the festivities inside.

* * *

"So how's it going?" Cana stole the seat beside Levy pulling it up.

"Huh? O-Oh yeah…him…" Levy sipped on her glass of water while watching Gajeel from a far as he rested quaintly on the bar waiting for his ordered drinks. "I guess okay, he's actually pretty nice." She smiled softly.

"Nice? You have to admit he looks better than nice." The brunette winked.

Levy's cheeks lit up before she looked away shaking the thought. "Y-Yeah, he's pretty attractive, I have to admit." She twirled the straw pushing down an ice cube as she spoke.

"Oi, are you tryin' to leave me for someone else?" Gajeel raised a curious studded brow while handing over her ordered drink.

"Oh no no!" Levy nervously cleared up as he pulled the seat up beside her.

"Either way, you're paying for this. Gi hi." He gestured up and down his body moving his hand with a devilish smirk planted on his face.

Cana erupted in laughter while clutching the liquor bottle tightly. "If you keep saying it like that, others are going to get the wrong idea."

Levy tried desperately to defend herself from her accusations.

"That's extra, just so you know." His voice deadpanned while taking a swig from his drink.

The blunette puffed her cheeks from the teasing chewing on the straw.

* * *

"What are you doin' now shrimp?"

"It's Levy." The blunette corrected while keeping her nose down in the pocket sized book she held in her hands. "And I'm reading." She finished her thought a few seconds late to flip to the next page.

"Eh? Who comes to a wedding and reads?" While rhetorically questioning, Gajeel tried to lift the cover up catching the smallest glimpse of the title before she swatted his hand away.

"I'm not much of a talker." Levy laid her hand on the typed words holding her place. "You can go have fun."

Gajeel paused for a moment breathing in her smile, her actions caused his cheeks to fluster before setting his drink down on the nearby table. "N-Nah, I should stay here with you." He pulled on his tie loosening the fabric around his neck while peering over her shoulder resting a studded chin on her.

"Hmm?" The blunette turned slightly jumping internally at the close proximity.

"So what are you reading?"

"O-Oh, its _Pride And Prejudice._ I'm sorry, I'm at my favorite chapter." Her voice cracked from his warm breath flowing through the moment he spoke.

"Tell me about it."

"Do you really mean it?" A bright gleam glistened in her honey iris inching much closer to his features.

* * *

"Levy! Oh there you are!" Lucy perfectly ran up to her in her crystal heels while grasping the pick-ups on her dress.

The 'couple' looked up at the blunette's name being called from both being emerged in the words Levy was reading aloud to the two.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm Lucy." The blonde sat down accepting Gajeel's handshake.

"Gajeel Redfox."

"Levy, I'm so mad you never told me."

"Yeah well…you see…" Levy slightly cowered behind the broad body of her date unable to lie to her friend's face.

"Come on, there's no need for you to be shy now, gi hi." He draped his arm over her delicate shoulders bringing her body up closer to his side bringing her out from hiding.

A surprise squeak came from the blunette making impact to his chest. "Sorry Lu." In a soft voice she muttered out.

"Well there's so much secrecy between you two, I guess I won't be shocked when you say you're married also," Lucy giggled.

"Lu!" Levy squeaked out hiding her face suddenly in the breast flap of his jacket. "Don't say that." She managed in a muffled tone.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry." Lucy chuckled in between her words while watching her flustered friend. "I'll leave you alone for now."

A few seconds passed before rustling began tugging at Levy's hiding slot.

"Oi Levy, she's gone now." Gajeel lifted the fabric exposing an embarrassed blunette.

"I-I'm sorry for that." Levy sat up moving away from the close proximity she placed herself in.

"Don't worry 'bout it." Gajeel coughed out. "So what's with blondie asking 20 questions 'bout us?"

Levy bit her lip hesitant to speak so intimately to an essential stranger. Though the rough coloring to his irises warmed bringing the feeling that she'd known him forever. "I'm just the last of my friends that are single…" She began to explain allowing Gajeel to immediately understand their intrusion.

* * *

"Bye, have fun!" The crowd gathered sending off the newlywed couple off waving as they prepared to depart. They giggled as Lucy pushed her husband inside of the vehicle ignoring his motion sickness from just viewing the vehicle.

"I guess this is where we part?" The blunette nervously looked down kicking the tip of her ruby heels together.

Gajeel coughed ensuing the awkward aura keeping the persistent feeling between the pair.

"Don't worry, I'll tell Lucy this 'break up' was my fault." She added in air quotes to the words while nervously chuckling. "That way she won't come after you."

Levy stuck her hand out for a friendly handshake which he reluctantly accepted. The blunette blinked a few times trying to pull her hand back from his grip that wasn't loosening.

"Hmm?"

Gajeel held the hold on her hand brushing the rough padding of his thumb against the delicate softness of her skin. He let go noting her confusion to the situation.

"Eh you know it doesn't have to be a lie. I don't know, maybe we can go get some coffee."


	4. Lawyer AU

**Gajevy Lawyer AU**

* * *

"I've been seeing a lot of you lately shrimp." The deep voice accompanied by a snicker raised the seated woman's head.

"Well we work in the same building so it's bound to happen a few times." The woman with bright cerulean hair gave a reminder to the man pulling up an uninvited seat.

"Keeping your enemies closer, eh?" He leaned in close grinning, flashing his unique set of extended canines.

The woman came up to the devilish smile hiding the true intentions of their current meeting. Even knowing full well of this detail, it couldn't stop the colorization of her cheeks. The man reeked of that 'bad boy' persona that was difficult to not be interested in.

Facial piercings upon piercings decorated his smug carless attitude. Those ruby eyes as intense as fire shinned into natural rebellion. He was made for the latest issue of a punk magazine, handsome at this magnitude would easily sell. Though his chosen path brought him into a competing law firm.

The blunette took an inch back as she covered her written documents with manila folders obscuring the words. "Gajeel, you can't think I'd let you see my case that easily." She raised an azure brow to his obvious actions.

"Gi hi, always were as smart as you look."

"Flattery will get you everywhere except into my client's information." She patted her scattered files into a neat stack as she stood ready to depart.

"Can't blame me for tryin' now can yah?" He spoke with an underlying snicker highlighting his disappointment.

"And another note, saying that you're my enemy implies that I see you as a threat." She turned the corner exiting with her files.

"Yeah yeah, bye shrimp."

"It's Levy!"

* * *

"Back from lunch so early?" The blonde secretary swiveled in her chair coming face to face with the petite body entering. She visibly stood with a shake to her hands as she set the documents carefully down.

"O-Oh I completely forgot about that, Gajeel came in and distracted me in the middle of work."

"Ouch, how awkward."

Levy leaned over the counter glaring her secretary and friend down. "It's your fault for finding only this building, remember?"

"I said I was sorry already. Also this one was the best for the rent for such an amazing location in front of the courthouse, easy access for you."

"I know but…"

"In my defense, I didn't know he was here."

"What? Of course you did! Where is it?" Levy turned from the woman to search the wall of framed images. "Here." She plucked the copper border bringing the image of the two women posing at the front sign reading "Gajeel Redfox."

"And you still kept it why?" Lucy raised a brow adding underlying interest in her questioning.

"I-I was proud of him…that's why." The blunette chewed on her lip running her delicate digits over the dated photograph.

"And now we can get rid of it." The blonde tried reaching over to take the frame.

"Hey!" Levy thwarted her attempt at disposal showing no hesitation in keeping the photograph.

"See you still care! Then get back together with him and just be happy, okay?"

"Lu, that's easier said than done." She clutched the photograph in her hands to her chest.

"You broke up with him so it's not like he lost feelings, there's always a chance."

"I-I…" She began to stutter before taking a different direction. "We both were too busy back then."

"It's different now, your free time is spent organizing your books. I honestly didn't know there was so many ways of putting something into order."

"I can't just waltz in and say 'I'm back, hey let's pick up where we left off, I don't want to hear your feelings behind it.'"

Lucy tapped her pen to her lips, "Well now since you say it that way…"

"Besides, I don't think he cares now, I doubt that he has the pictures like I do." Levy carefully aligned the frame back against the wall filing up the empty space. "All he cares about is getting my clients and running me out of here."

"Ouch, well there's a client in your office to get your mind off of it."

"Lu! How could you not tell me and leave me out here talking to you!?"

"I wanted to hear about it." The blonde shrugged, "go, hurry."

* * *

Gajeel rose from his seat after giving her a few seconds to reappear. He snickered to himself when hearing the door slam from her office down the hall.

"Fuck…" He turned to fastening the untucked fabric into the waist of his trousers. He took a trip to the vending machine hankering for a sweet snack to remove the foul taste in his mouth. He opened his wallet reaching for bills before stopping at the picture in the window slot.

Bright azure hair with a glistening smile jump started his heart adding an extra beat.

"Hey Gajeel, you have a new client wanting to talk to you now." The man appearing at the door brushed his eye clear of brunette shade.

"I'm going." He shut his wallet following behind into his office.

* * *

"I-I'm really sorry but I'm not a divorce lawyer, there's not much I can do." Levy tried to delicately explain herself during a difficult conversation.

"Yes I am aware of that." The seated blunette across the desk from her replied. "I would just like a professional to handle separations."

"I understand, that I can do." The blunette sorted out necessary documents pointing out where she should sign to continue. "All I need is his residence for those papers to be served to him."

"That won't be necessary, his right next door at the other lawyer's office."

"O-Other lawyer?" The blunette stuttered at the image of Gajeel appearing, blocking her words. "I-I'll have my secretary deliver it."

The two rose as Levy opened the door for the woman allowing her to pass though first. "I'll be in touch with you."

"Levy." Her name deadpanned coming up with a hint of superiority.

"Gajeel…" The blunette allowed his name to linger.

"I'll see you in separations." He handed her a copy of his documents before departing leaving the petite woman behind.

* * *

"Levy! Levy!" Lucy knocked on the blunette's door unable to catch her attention via sound. "Hey Levy." She opened the door finding her friend on a step ladder. "Levy! I wasn't being serious."

"D-Don't scare me!" The blunette grasped the book in her hands stopping midway from sliding the book back on the shelf.

"You need to hurry, they're waiting for you."

"Oh yes! I've got everything ready." Once picking up the hefty file on her desk, she ran out passing Lucy.

"Good luck." Lucy watched her friend off with a wave.

* * *

"I'm sorry, I'm here now." The closest seat to her client was occupied by her petite frame. "Let's start right away. First thing is the book collection. Ma'am you're requesting full custody in exchange for everything in the game room which includes –"

"No way." The strong willed man seated besides Gajeel quickly intercepted unwilling to heart her part of the deal.

"Huh?" The blunette stopped from his sudden inturuption.

"There's first editions in there and I'm not letting that go."

"F-First editions?" The blunette's eyes lit up to those two words she longed to hear ignoring the current situation for a moment.

"Oi." Gajeel interjected the rebuttal, "You don't want to mess with a woman and her books."

"What?" Levy lifted her head to his sentence at an attempt to reach a civil decision.

"Especially if it's that one." His pen found way into point towards the seated blunette. "Had to pull the book away to make her eat because she'd forget."

"Sounds just like mind too, she'd fight me all the way." The brunette man joined in a chuckle dropping his scowl adding his own part to Gajeel's statement.

Levy's cheeks reddened from his sentence speaking about her life. She covered her flushed features before toughing trying to take control of the situation. "C-Can we get back to this?" She tapped her pen on the documents before her.

"See her? She looks sweet but she's a fighter." Gajeel ignored Levy's plea to continue only adding further insight.

"Gajeel…" The blunette muttered trying to silence him before shifting the documents before her waiting for their conversation to end.

"Don't hide." Gajeel turned his focus on the petite woman whom he was revealing details of.

"Sounds just like you Anna." The man besides Gajeel spoke up speaking to his estranged wife across the table.

The woman nodded with a giggle picking up on old memories. Levy turned to the woman softening up from reminiscing.

"Ma'am please." An idea brood and Gajeel stood abandoning his seat extending his hand. "I think it would help if you sat in my spot." He escorted her before taking a seat next to Levy.

"What are you doing?" Levy whispered nudging Gajeel questioning on his sudden seat change.

"Just look." He crossed his arms victoriously leaning back in his new seat.

Levy looked up at the split couple slowly applying a patch to their relationship. "Oh?"

The two lawyers sat beside each other watching a civil couple. They set any animosity aside to reminisce on forgotten details once shrouded by anger.

Levy took peaks at the man beside her. He had the gently touch bringing the two to speak. He found common ground in an attempt to keep a couple together.

* * *

"I think we're going to hold off and try counseling." The woman relentlessly embraced the petite blunette thanking her for her help. The couple signed off their legal fees check in one handing it to the blunette before departing.

"Goodbye." Levy nervously waved as Gajeel crossed his arms. "Here." She broke the silence brining the check up to his attention.

"Nah, you keep it." He rejected the check.

"You deserve it, you brought those two back together." She passed the paper in his hands when he wasn't paying attention. She gave him a glowing smile as he took a look down at her.

"So I'll be seeing you around." The blunette began to take her leave.

"Oi wait." Gajeel took her petite wrist holding her back for a brief moment. "Maybe we can use this and get some lunch?"

* * *

 **I'm fairly bad at updating here so if you'd like more frequent updates; follow me on tumblr c: I have the same username: Galevyredfox~**


	5. I found your pet in my yard

Prompt: I found your pet in my yard AU ~ in which Levy assumes Lily belongs to her. - kinda deviates from the prompt but oh well

* * *

"Oi Lily, have you eaten that many kiwis that you smell like them?" Gajeel lifted his petite noir feline examining him up and down.

The vibrant fruity scent radiated from his breath as he let out a soft purr in reply. The cat escaped his owner's grasp taking a new warm spot on Gajeel's broad shoulder. He gave his warmest purr as he nuzzled into the man attempting at a subject change.

"Darn cat." Gajeel picked him up by his midnight scruff removing him from his perched location. "I have to watch you closer."

Lily bared his fangs as he tried reaching out to paw him catching his wrist before jumping away making his escape.

* * *

"And a little bit of water for you." The blunette hovered around her kiwi tree tilting the watering can adding nutrients to the plant. A soft hum she sung giving a sway to her hips following the rhythm she created.

She moved onto the nearby rose bush beginning to shake to an unfamiliar variable. Levy cautiously approached the budding flowers clutching the water weight.

The familiar noir coat slowly stepped forward following her voice, appearing between evergreen leaves. "Oh it's just you." She sighed setting aside the water to pick up the feline, moving thorns in the process. "It's making sense now how you've gotten that scar." She noted his unique discolored scar running through his left eye.

A scratch beneath his chin conjured up a purr of satisfaction allowing him to further fall for the caring woman.

"I wonder if you belong to anyone." Levy took a seat on her porch swing placing the cat on her lap resting his body on a bed of floral print of her dress. A sweet green treated was given to him just like each previous visit to the woman's home.

He chewed on the fuzzy oval fruit, peel and all, purring along to her affection given through petting. "Would you like to be mine?" The blunette questioned receiving a lick to her hand as a response. She accepted the simple gesture as a 'yes.' "I'll call you…Kiwi. I hope you'll be fine with that." She watched how his small mouth curled up into an almost smile to his new found name.

* * *

"Oi Lily, where are you?" Gajeel called out searching for his petite feline. "Eh?" He continued into his back yard noting a gleaming metal bouncing off dropped carelessly on the ground. Lily's green collar had slipped off once more, it chimed as he raised the fabric triggering the small attached bell.

"Darn cat." He grumbled hiding the hit of worry for his absence once more.

The soft giggle coming from the other side of the fence turned his attention. _'Come here.'_ His neighbor's sweet light voice rang through continuing to take his attention towards a new subject.

The erected wooden planks separated his from his neighbor Levy's home. She was the petite woman next door who only exchanged few words with him. She'd step outside to catch some fresh and on her reading. The softest gasps and giggles in reactions to her novels is what mostly came from her. Even though they kept a distance, he could note her beauty causing him to shy from saying a casual word to her.

He swallowed her nerves to approaching her as he leaned over the fence. "Oi Levy, have you seen—"

His eyes focused on the petite woman in her yellow sundress cupping her hips immediately flooding his mind with only an image of her. Her soft voice rang clearer as she continued her playful laugh calling to the shifting body present in the tree.

She centered on her tippy toes reaching for the nearest branch. She held her position before planting her feet down with a cat in her arms.

He curled up affectionately to the woman showing off his tan color secured around his furry neck.

"Huh, same color as…" Gajeel began his thought before catching sight of the unique scar belonging to only one feline. "Lily!" His voice rang out abruptly breaking the pair's playful moment.

"E-Excuse me?" Levy turned holding her feline startled by his sudden yelling giving a startling chill through her spine.

"You've got my cat." Gajeel jumped the fence ignoring physical boundaries for his cat.

"Y-Your cat?" Levy looked up to the man bringing up the issue. She took a step back from his sudden approach holding onto the animal for security.

She never felt an inch of fear from her brute neighbor before though his appearance gave her a reason. His multiple piercings and punk rock dress style had others walking the other way. Yet on their few interactions, she received a soft grin if only for a brief moment.

Confusion wafted over her as she struggled to comprehend.

"Come here Lil'" Gajeel attempted to reach out to his pet immediately receiving a cold turn from the feline.

Levy turned up to the shocking sight catching a surprising moment of blatant refusal.

Gajeel had the slightest depressed gleam to his feline's rejection. He jumped back into a serious tone planted on his face. "H-Hey don't laugh."

The blunette continued chuckling towards his rejection. "Okay I'm sorry." She rubbed her eyes brushing the lone tear forming. "But I don't believe that Kiwi is yours." She held tighter to the cat in her arms.

"Of course – wait, his name is Lily!" The man who had a soft spot for _his_ feline protested, announcing his true given name. "What kind of name is that anyways?" He rhetorically muttered.

"What kind of name is 'Lily' for a boy?" Levy immediately snapped back from his low undertone.

"It's Pantherlily actually, it's a strong name."

Pantherlily's teddy bear like ears perked up giving a slight wiggle as his name was called. He picked himself up from her grasp finally giving his owner the time of day.

The pair watched Lily shift slightly in her arms reacting.

"We'll let him choose alright?" The blunette brought up the sudden idea to settle the custody dispute.

"What?"

"I'll set _Kiwi_ down and he'll chose which one us he likes." Levy turned to the cat placing him upon all fours on the grass beneath them. She took a step back centering the small animal who was loved on both sides.

"Come here." Levy bend at the waist reaching her hand out for the desired companion.

Gajeel kept his ground pushing the desire to just take _his_ cat back. He gave him a quick glare waiting for his move.

The feline sat conflicted between the two bodies fighting for his affection. He gave back a look towards the bright woman who on each visit, treated him lie feline royalty. Yet the man standing at an opposite direction, was his best friend. The man had saved him from a stuffy and depressing life in a cramped shelter.

Pantherlily stepped forwards joining his proper owner clawing at his boot to be raised up.

"Finally yah came back to your senses Lil'" Gajeel picked up his small frame initially passing over the hint of sadness on his neighbor's sweet face.

She brushed a curly lock behind her ear looking away from being turned away. "I guess he really is yours. I'm sorry but you don't look like the type to own such a sweet cat."

Gajeel snorted from an assumption of his personality choosing to ignore that note. "Yeah well I should be sorry for him coming over to bother you. I'll keep him inside."

"Oh no don't worry about it, it was no trouble. I do hope _Pantherlily_ comes and visits soon." The blunette stepped forward scratching the feline, cradled in the man's arms, between his ears.

"Or you could come over." Gajeel quickly spoke up trying to soften her disappointment. He looked down at her small frame jolting with surprise to his offer. "T-To visit Lily you know…"

The rapid beat to her heart mellowed down into an accepting smile. "I'd like that."


	6. Roommates

**Prompt** : 'We both got kicked out of our rooms because our roommates are having sex so now we're standing in the hallway avoiding each other.' AU

* * *

"Levy I know it's a weird favor to ask you but I won't ask of it again." Lucy held her best friend and roommates hand's as she gave her best puppy eyes. They glistened with a glossy coat as she gave the slightest shake to her cupped fists.

Levy quickly turned away before being able to immediately falling to her friend's demands. One look into those chocolate orbs and she would have caved at the bat of a lash. She let out an unconvinced mutter forcing the grasp of her hands further pleading her case.

"Levy please," The blonde continued in her desperation.

"Okay Lu." She came back to mutter an ending to the conversation with the words that her friend wished to hear as she laced on a smile gleeful from her acceptance.

"Really? Thank you so much!" Lucy dropped her grip to clap her hands together jolting a large grin from acceptance.

"I just don't know what I'm going to do for so long. Are you sure I can't just say in my room? I promise I won't come out." Levy tried to cement herself in her own space. One of the multi-chapter books on her shelf and water was all she needed anyways.

Lucy gulped leaving her mouth from having to explain. She took a slumped stance rubbing her arm as she avoided eye contact by all costs. "Well I don't know if you'll want to hear that…thin walls and all…" A dusty pink tone began to brush on the blonde's cheeks peeking through her pale skin.

The blunette coughed out the lump formed as she understood her reasoning. "I-I'll find something to do." Her childhood friend and now her best friend, she'd never be able to recover from the scarring sound.

"I'm sorry Levy but our one year anniversary only happens once. I'll find a way to reply you!"

* * *

"Goodbye Lu, have fun." Levy gave one final wink to her jittery friend departing before her date arrived. "Don't let Natsu break anything!"

"You know I can't promise that!" Lucy yelled out at her friend as she finished adding the final touched to her date night outfit. After a final wave, she saw her friend off.

Levy clutched her bright ruby purse at her side as she took to the side walk unsure of her current destination en-route with her steps. A whole day planned of binging on Netflix with 'light' reading had changed drastically. Comfortable pajamas changed into skin tight leggings. Messy space buns turned into controlled descending curls bouncing to each one her steps. With the tip of her maroon boots, she pushed aside the inch of snow left behind as she continued her path.

To kill some time, she made her way to the nearest coffee shop a few blocks away. Small circular tables accompanied with wooden chairs provided seating. With a cup of hot chocolate, she scouted her spot besides the floor length window to read the novel contained in her bag. With matching ruby frames resting on the bridge of her nose, she became engulfed in the written word.

* * *

She blinked for the first time in the past few minutes, slowly returning to reality. The pain from keeping her eyes open was one that after much time, she couldn't get accustomed to.

"I think that's enough for today." Levy set her cat book mark back into her book holding her place for next time. The noir tail stuck out before she slipped it back into her bag. She sat up from her hunched position giving off a crack as she stood up straight shaking off the knots formed in her shoulder.

She noted the street light starting to light one by one as she stepped out of the coffee shop. The blunette looked down at her watch noting the hands indicating the past hours spent.

Not enough time had passed but the threat of an incoming snow storm set her eyes on home. After a quick trip to the market next door, she entered her brick building once more.

She took the final steps upstairs noting the sock tied around the knob. Female code for a guest still present inside.

She sighed realizing she wasn't to have access into her home for a few more hours. The trickling snow visible from the hallway window indicated she'd have to remain inside for the remainder of the night. The small bench located across the way became her seating as she waited. She popped in orange ear buds beginning her long wait.

* * *

"Oi Gray, have you heard from Juvia? I have missed calls from her but now she's not answering." Gajeel ended with a yawn calling out to his roommate. He grunted at having to seek out Gray, he rolled out of bed pulling his tank covering his exposed abdomen.

"You there, stripper?" Gajeel opened the door catching hints of blue in unwanted position. He slammed the door right behind shielding himself from any possible further exposure.

"Juvia is sorry Gajeel!" The woman cried out from behind the wooden barrier.

Keys in hands, he locked his front door catching his breath from the scarring sight. A new hint of blue caught his sight directing his eyes to focus on one body.

His neighbor Levy sat patiently on the bench he wanted.

He grunted while bumping into a new obstacle. A quick glance at the foggy window and he was barracked in also.

The woman occupied the smallest end part, a good half a foot from his seated position.

She came up greeting him with a soft smile as she removed the container from her shopping bag.

She was the cute girl next door who made it hard for him to say a word. He conjured up a quick half-smile back before he struggled to make a speech.

"Oi, who eats ice cream in the winter?" Gajeel brashly questioned causing her to turn his direction with a surprised squeak.

"I do." The blunette blinked coming up with a plastic spoon in her mouth.

"That's weird." Gajeel scoffed at her.

"None for you then." She pointed her spoon at him shaking it in front of his face.

"Ehh, didn't want some anyways." He snickered before completing the opposite of his words. A spoonful of crushed cookies he snatched up.

"A-Are you sure you want to use the same spoon?" The blunette questioned as she watched him eat the spoonful without a care.

"Doesn't matter to me." Gajeel attempted to remain cool as he ate his stolen treat. The thought of Juvia crying out 'Indirect kiss' jumped out.

"I-I could go get you one if you'd like." The blunette began to point towards her door before bringing her hand down. "O-oh sorry I can't actually."

"Why not? Locked out again?" Gajeel began to chuckle noting the times she left her keys inside after locking the door behind her.

"N-No!" She immediately shut down his assumption. "It's just that Lucy, my roommate, has her boyfriend over…" she let the word drag out leading to something else without needing to say it.

Gajeel struggled to swallow the last spoonful of ice cream as he nodded. "Guess we're in the same situation. "He leaned back in his seat after placing the spoon back into the container she held.

Levy stared nervously at the ivory object contemplating on her next move.

"What's wrong? I don't have germs." Gajeel added with a snicker.

"O-Of course not." Her mind was quickly made up for her as she quickly caught a spoonful.

* * *

"Where's Levy? It's getting late." Natsu yawned turning over to his blonde girlfriend checking her phone every two seconds awaiting a response.

"I'm not sure, she not replying or picking up…" Lucy nervously returned to her empty inbox. "I'm getting a bit worried about her Natsu."

"Let's go get her then." Two steps ahead, Natsu stood wrapping his scarf around his neck accompanied his quickly clothed body.

"Here, don't get sick." Natsu draped a light blue blanket over her shoulders before he stood back a few steps double bolting the door.

"Hmm?" Lucy stepped out of her front door noting a familiar body. "Wait Natsu, don't shut the door just yet." The blonde smiled at the sight of her friend resting comfortably on their brute of a neighbor's shoulder.

His head of obsidian spikes rested pressing down some of her azure curls.

Lucy shook her head to the container of eaten ice cream between the pair. She picking up the mess before it could spill.

"Goodnight, I'll come back for you in a bit." Lucy whispered as she removed the blanket from her shoulders using it to cover the new pair.


End file.
